ultimatewarriorcatsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hierarchy
Clan hierarchy starts with a kit. Once the kit reaches six moons of age they either become an apprentice or a medicine cat apprentice. When the kit becomes a medicine cat apprentice he/she will then become a medicine cat and will either be that for the rest of their life, or retire as an elder. Medicine cats do not usually become warriors later in life, the only example of this is Leafpool. If the kit becomes an apprentice then they will train to be a warrior. Once the apprentice is a warrior, they can become a mentor to other apprentices, a queen and raise kits, or retire as an elder. Some warriors become deputy, the assistant to the leader, and some deputies even become leader. Warriors usually don't become medicine cats later, the only examples of this are Yellowfang, Hawkheart, and Mudfur. Female leaders and deputies usually don't have kits because of her duties but it is not against the warrior code. Some of the male deputies and leaders sometimes father kits. Medicine cats cannot become queens or father kits, though there are some cases of this happening (Leafpool and Yellowfang). There is nothing in the warrior code about elders and apprentices not being allowed to have mates or kits but they generally do not. Some apprentices decide who their mate is as apprentices or have crushes on other cats as apprentices. Some elders are mates and retire at the same time and remain mates but do not have anymore kits. Leader The leader is the head of the clan. They have nine lives that were granted from StarClan. Their name always has the suffix -star. The leader is in charge of the clan, preforms naming ceremonies, appoints deputies, and speaks at gatherings. They decide whether or not to go into battle. They can mentor apprentices or have kits but don't usually due to their jobs. Deputy The deputy is the second in command of the clan. They must've had at least one apprentice before they can become deputy. The deputy may become the next leader when the leader dies. When a deputy dies or retires the new deputy must be appointed before moon high. A deputy is chosen out of warriors. An elder, apprentice, medicine cat or queen can't be deputy. Medicine cat The medicine cat heals the sick and injured cats in his/her clan. They also read prophecies, signs, omens, and dreams from StarClan. They go to the Moonpool or Moonstone or Whispering Cave every half moon to share tongues with their warrior ancestors. Medicine cats are not aloud to take mates or have kits. Only one medicine cat and its apprentice aloud in a clan. All medicine cats remain united past clan borders. Warrior The warriors of the clan are where most cats rank. They hunt and fight for the clans. They also do border patrols. They take mates and have kits. They also train other apprentices to become warriors. When a warrior dies the entire clans sits vigil for them overnight to honor them. When an apprentice becomes a warrior they keep a silent vigil all night and guard the camp that night. Apprentice The apprentices train to be warriors. They get a warrior as a mentor to teach them how to hunt and fight until they are ready to become a warrior. Apprentices must be at least six moons old. Apprentices are in charage of bringing moss back to camp, clearing out the nests in the nursery and elders den, and they check the elders for ticks. Some apprentices become apprentices late due to ijury, illness, or size. Queen The queens are the cats that raise kits. They can only be warriors, medicine cats, cnnot have kits. A cat can be a queen when they are expecting kits or nursing kits. Some she-cats don't go into the nursery until their kits are almost here. Some queens don't stay in the nursery with their kits. On rare occasions a she-cat stays in the nursery when she isn't nursing or expecting kits but doesn't want to retire. Elders Elders are retired deputies, medicine cats, warriors, and queens. They retire when they feel that they are too old, or are injured in a way that prevents them from continuing what they used to do like, going deaf or blind. Some elders fight when the clan is invaded, other protect kits. They are checked for ticks by apprentices and their bedding is taken care of also by apprentices.